Cold
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: Because even a fire Dragon Slayer can be cold. NaLi. No lemon, just sweet, sweet childhood


**My first Fairy Tail fic! YAY! First off, sorry if anyone is OOC.**

**Secondly, SPOILERS!**

**You know…I have a really crazy idea of who Zeref is. Maybe he's the real black dragon that Gildarts fought. He was somehow forced by Igneel to watch over Natsu for him since Zeref had the ability to change into a human form(although maybe Igneel never knew that Zeref was evil in the first place-yeah, I don't know...). If that was the case, Zeref might have watched Natsu's entire life and became mesmerized by Natsu's kind actions(that's why he tried to look like him in chapter 234). But later, Zeref might have had to leave Natsu for a few years for some reason. That's why he was crying when he saw Natsu on Tenrou. Perhaps something over those years made him want Natsu to defeat him for some kind of salvation from evil or something like that.**

**I bet you got confused reading that...my prediction is probably 99.9% wrong.**

…**I think we sould get started…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

* * *

><p>It was a cold day.<p>

Wait, no…

It was an _extremely_ cold day. The winds were howling, snow was falling quickly, making a ferocious blizzard in the town of Magnolia, of which could be the worst in history. All of the shops were closed and the usually busy streets were empty. Lights were off and anything that stepped outside would be blown away in seconds. Luckily, the houses and shops in Magnolia were strong, due to being able to stay constructed during Gildarts Shift. In fact, the only place that was lit up in the entire town was…

Fairy Tail.

Inside the said guild was a number of people, presumably the guild members. The storm was so bad that everyone was forced to stay inside the guild until further notice.

And of course, it being December 5, X778 meant that all the guild children were there too.

"SLEEPOVER!" Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman and Cana all shouted excitedly. It was the first time everyone had spent the night together in the guild.

"AGH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, FLAME BRAIN?" Gray exclaimed angrily. Natsu had thrown a pillow at his face, automatically starting a pillow fight.

"PILLOW WAR!" Natsu screamed.

Macao sweatdropped from behind him, "Isn't it called a pillow _fight_…?"

However, no one heard him and continued throwing the guild's supply of pillows at each other.

WAP! "OW! WHO THREW THOSE!" the young Dragon Slayer yelled after being hit by three pillows. He turned and saw Erza glaring at him. Natsu's jaw dropped, "E-Erza…! You threw… I mean…that was great, Erza! Hahaha…" just then he was hit by a fourth pillow.

"GRAAAAY!"

"WHAT NOW?"

"YOU THREW THAT PILLOW JUST NOW!"

"DID NOT!"

"QUIT LYING, DROOPY EYES!"

"STOP SCREWING AROUND, SQUINTY EYES!"

"Gray, your clothes…" Cana said awkwardly from behind.

"Ah, crap!" Gray cursed has he searched for his clothes through the chaos.

"RAAAH!" Mira yelled her 'battle cry' while holding about 10 pillows.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU, MIRAJANE!" Erza yelled back.

Even the Master was in the fight!... Or rather…was _dragged _into the fight. Several pillows hit him at 300 miles per hour, knocking him out a few times. Lisanna and Elfman tended his bruises. Finally, at around midnight, Makarov got some payback by whacking everyone with this mysterious giant pillow…

* * *

><p>Well, after half an hour of cleaning, things finally settled in the guild. Macao and Wakaba brought out some blankets and mats from the storage. Although…<p>

"Hey, does everyone have a mat and blanket?" Macao asked.

"Yeah!" most of the guild yelled.

"Hold on!" Cana interjected, "He doesn't have one!" she said, pointing to Natsu.

"Oh…we don't seem to have anymore." Wakaba points out.

"I'm fine!" Natsu reassures, "I don't need a blanket, remember?" then he lit his hand on fire.

"Ah, I forgot about that!" Cana exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this, Natsu? I mean, you _are_ a fire mage but…" Lisanna asked with concern.

"Seriously, I'll be fine! I WON'T be cold at all!" the pink-haired boy said with a grin.

"Okay then…whatever you say."

"Oh, Natsu!" the Master called out from the second floor, "Light up the torches on the wall, alright? Don't burn anything like last time!"

Everyone-even Natsu-shuddered at the memory. Natsu had burned the worst thing he could ever burn.

But that's another story. Anyways, the guild fell asleep quickly after Natsu successfully didn't burn anything for once. However, there was one still awake, though the guild wasn't aware.

Natsu turned on his mat. Then he turned again. _'Why can't I just sleep?'_ Then he rubbed his hands together. _'And why the heck am I cold? I'm a fire Dragon Slayer! I'm not supposed to be cold…'_ He looked out the window to see the wind blowing the snow harshly. While he was staring, a certain girl walked up to him. "Natsu…? Why are you still up this late?" asked a sleepy Lisanna.

"Lisanna!...You're awake too?"

The girl sat beside him, "You can't sleep?"

"Guess not…"

Then Lisanna noticed Natsu was sub-consciously rubbing his hands together. Then it somehow clicked. "Natsu…are you cold?"

Natsu turned to face her, "No…I'm not cold at all!"

Lisanna narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

Natsu turned away.

The Animal girl moved closer to him, "There's nothing wrong about being cold. Everyone feels it-even strong fire mages."

Said mage grinned a little. Then he sighed. "Lisanna…I actually thought I didn't need the blanket because…I never used one when I was with Igneel. We would sleep together. Y'know what? He was so warm! It made me sleep really fast!" he said with enthusiasm. But it suddenly fell with the next few words. "But now…Igneel is gone. Maybe I'm cold because he's not here with me anymore…" tears began to well up in the young boy's eyes. His companion put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey…it's okay, Natsu, don't cry…"

"I-I'm not crying…" he said, wiping his tears quickly.

"I have an idea! What if I slept with you tonight, Natsu? Would that keep you warm?" Lisanna smiled.

In seconds, Natsu's face matched his hair. "S-sleep with you?" He heard the phrases of a boy sleeping with a girl from some of the other guild members. Natsu turned to the girl. _'But…she's so warm…like Igneel…'_

"Okay."

Lisanna brought her mat beside Natsu's. She spread the blanket as much as she could to make sure they were both under it.

"Goodnight, Natsu." She whispered sweetly.

"Night, Lisanna…" Natsu mumbled as he fell asleep on the spot, snoring softly.

'_How cute…'_ the Take Over girl thought. She moved a little closer beside Natsu and fell asleep for the second time that night.

The next day, the storm had stopped completely, as if it was never there in the first place. However…the looks on Mirajane's and Elfman's faces were priceless once they saw Natsu and their little sister snuggling under the blankets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End. Oh yeah…while writing the pillow fight part, I was listening to FT's version of the Can-Can in one of the scenes. If anyone knows where to find the actual OST, please PM me.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please!**

**~Miyuki**


End file.
